


All's Fair in Love and War

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Nate realises asking Elena to marry him is possibly the worst thing he has ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked Elena to marry me," Nate says, and the second it's out of his mouth, it's real and slams into him with all the grace of a truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War

"I asked Elena to marry me," Nate says, and the second it's out of his mouth, it's real, and slams into him with all the grace of a truck.

For a second he can't quite breathe, and his vision greys out because  _jesus christ he's going to marry her, what does that even mean?_

It's a good thing he's standing next to the table and chairs in Sully's apartment, because he blindly reaches a hand out to find something to stop him from falling. The wood is hard and smooth under his white-knuckled grip and pleasently real.

When his sight comes back, Sully's standing right in front of him - wasn't he leaning in the doorway a minute ago? - looking sort of worried, with hands held out in front of him as if unsure.

"I'm..." Nate starts, but can't say 'fine' because he's seriously not, and frankly probably going to collapse if these thoughts keep chasing each other around his head.

Sully understands, sort of, and takes his arm, leading him over to the couch and letting him slump down on it, head in hands. Jesus, he can't believe he's actually doing this.

"Take a breath," Sully advises, taking a seat next to him and rubbing his shoulder a bit in comfort, "and tell me again." 

Nate sighs and turns to look at him. "I asked Elena to marry me," he states again. Sully's stare is enough and he slams his head back into his hands with a groan - god, this was so  _stupid -_ and feels lightheaded at the mere idea.

"Okay, easy, kid, calm down," he hears from above him, and Sully gently pushes his head forward to his knees and rubs his back. "You look like you're about to pass out, so just... stay there for a second."

He makes an inarticulate sound of agreement and tries to remember how to breathe. The lower position does take away the lightheadedness and helps to ground him. But he still knows this is insane.

Sully hesitates. "Did, uh, she reply?" He asks, but doesn't get an answer, or at least doesn't hear it, since Nate's face is covered by his hands and knees now. Sully frowns in concern and clicks his fingers next to Nate's ear. "You still with me?"

Nate lifts his head enough to give him a weary look and mutters, "sort of." Sully nods slowly. Okay. They can work with this. A bit overwhelming, but they can work through it.

They sit like that in silence for a moment, then Nate sighs and carefully sits up, elbows on his knees to support him. Sully keeps a hand on his back in case he starts to lose it again, and watches Nate closely.

He settles for, "all's fair in love and war, kid," in a sympathetic way, and Nate glances at him, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I can't tell the difference," he says, and takes a deep breath as Sully chuckles, then huffs a laugh himself because  _damn_ they're being usually nostolgic.

Nate shakes his head fondly and physically relaxes, which was what Sully was aiming for in the first place, and he pats his back with a smile.

"Then, my friend, you might be in trouble."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble in my emails from when I wrote it while at school a few weeks ago! a nice surprise since Id forgotten I did it, and even nicer that it's actually good. So here.


End file.
